Roller Coaster Rabbit
Roller Coaster Rabbit is a 1990 short, starring Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman, that was shown before the film, Dick Tracy. It is the second animated Roger Rabbit short, produced after the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It was produced by Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment. Plot The second of the Roger Rabbit shorts features our hero at the fair with Baby Herman and his mother. Baby Herman loses his red balloon and Roger goes to get him a new one. Before he returns, however, Baby Herman sees another red balloon at a dart game and goes to try to get it. When Roger comes back to give Baby Herman his balloon, he finds that he is gone, and the chase begins. Firstly Baby Herman finds himself following the balloon into a field home to a grazing bull. Roger soon follows him. Baby Herman walks through directly underneath the bull, he notices a round balloon-like object and grasps it unknown to him that it was really the bull's scrotum. The bull snaps. Roger picks up Baby Herman but just happens to be looking the bull in the eyes. It hurls Roger and Baby Herman into the air sending him flying out of the field and they land in a roller coaster train which is traveling slowly up the lift hill. The next stage of this short the train continues to climb the lift hill. They reach the top which is exaggerated to reach beyond the clouds and into space. Roger looks down and sees the world. Moments later the train drops down thousands of meters. The speed of the drop is maintained throughout the remainder of the chase. After a few twist and turns (in the track) a shot of Jessica Rabbit appears where she is tied down to the tracks, unable to move. She calls out to be saved before the train crushes her. As it draws near, it topples over and fortunately bounces over her avoiding her completely. The camera "moves" along and Droopy appears beside her for a quick one-liner. The story then continues. Roger, grasping onto Baby Herman, tumbles and loses the train, leaving Roger sliding along the tracks with his feet, gradually gaining friction causing his feet to catch fire. The track follows into a dark tunnel and then stumbles across a "wrong way sign". Finally, Roger and Baby Herman crash through it and into a real-life filming studio, a direct reference to the reality/cartoon cross-over from the feature film. Baby Herman, in his natural voice, and is sent flying into the microphone spinning around. After Rogers flaming feet were extinguished by a fireman, the director complains that his latest masterpiece was ruined, and angrily tells Roger to go back to do that entire scene again, but Roger instead runs away from the studio without second thought. Then Baby Herman puts on a coat and is smoking a cigar, grousing to himself that Roger messed up the episode. An attractive young woman in live action is seen holding the balloon and offering it to Baby Herman, who uses his lit cigar to pop it. As the cute girl flinches at the pop, Herman remarks: "What's the matter, toots? Afraid of a little...bang?" Voice Cast *Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit - Kathleen Turner *Young Baby Herman/Mrs. Herman - April Winchell *Adult Baby Herman - Lou Hirsch *Droopy - Corey Burton *Bull - Frank Welker Live Action Cast *Fritz - Damian London *Secretary - Joni Barnes *Cameraman - Jim Bracken *Fireman - Ancel Cook Uncredited *Charlie Adler - Carnival Barker Credits * Directed by: Rob Minkoff and Frank Marshall * Produced by: Donald W. Ernst * Music by: Bruce Broughton * Based On Characters Created by: Gary K. Wolf * Executive Producers: Steven Spielberg, Frank Marshall, Kathleen Kennedy * Associate Producer: Thom Enriquez * Voice Cast: Charles Fleischer, Kathleen Turner, April Winchell, Lou Hirsch, Corey Burton, Frank Welker * Live Action Cast: Damian London, Joni Barnes, Jim Bracken, Ancel Cook * Story: Bill Kopp, Kevin Harkey, Lynne Naylor, Patrick A. Ventura * Art Direction: Kelly A. Asbury * Animation: Brigitte Hartley, Mark Henn, Mark Kausler, Alex Kupershmidt, David P. Stephan, Barry Temple, Alexander Williams * Layout: James Beihold, Robert Walker, Mark Wallace * Background: Ric Sluiter, Katherine Altieri, Robert E. Stanton * Assistant Animators: Tom Bancroft, Tony Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Aaron Blaise, Lou Dellarosa, Sam Ewing, Daniel A. Gracey, Alan Simpson, Jane Tucker * Inbetweeners: Philip S. Boyd, Trey Finney, Susan Gal, Ken Hettig, Christine Lawrence, Tracy M. Lee, Matt Novak, Jennifer Oliver, Daniel Wawrzaszek * Special Effects: Barry Cook, Rob Bekuhrs, Jeff Dutton, James R. Tooley, Kevin Turcotte, Dorse A. Lanpher, Dave Bossert, William Allen Blyth, Dan Chaika, Christine Harding, Steve Starr, Eusebio Torres * Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten, Jason L. Buske, Irma Cartaya, Greg Chin, Janet English, Robert S. Kerr, Al Kirsten, Michael Lusby, Pamela Manes, Monica Mendez, Lisa A. Reinert, Laura Lynn Rippberger, Laurie A. Sacks, Elsa V. Sesto, Andrew Simmons, Jo Anne Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon K. Vincent, Loretta A. Weeks, Victoria L. Winner * Production Manager: Tim O'Donnell * Editor: Chuck Williams * Assistant Editors: Bill Wilner and Beth Ann Collins * Camera: Gary W. Smith and Mary E. Lescher * Animation Check: Paul Steele * Production Accountant: Darrell Brown * Production Secretaries: Barbara Poirier and Hollis Trainer * Production Assistant: Janet McLaurin * Production Runner: Matthew Garbera * Live Action Photography Unit - Director Of Photography: Hiro Narita * Art Director: Bill Durrell * Unit Production Manager: Scott Thaler * First Assistant Director: J. Michael Haynie * Second Assistant Director: Bruce Cohen * Set Decorator: Bob Lucas * Special Effects: Calvin Joe Acord * Toon Wrangler: Steve Starkey * Special Visual Effects: Industrial Light & Magic * Visual Effects Supervisor: Ed L. Jones * Visual Effects Producer: Susan Adele Colletta * Optical Photography Supervisor: Brad C. Kuehn * Visual Effects Editor: Michael Gleason * Sound Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson * Sound Effects Editors: Richard C. Franklin, Jr. and Louis L. Edemann * Sound Designer: Drew Neuman * Foley Artists: John Roesch and Ellen Heuer * Music Editor: Craig Pettigrew * Orchestrator: Don Nemitz * "Orange Blossom Special" Written by: Ervin Rouse * DROOPY DOG Is A Trademark Of Turner Entertainment Co. © 1947 Loews, Inc., Renewed © 1970 MGM, Inc. Used By Permission Of Turner Entertainment Co. * Produced At Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Color by TECHNICOLOR'®' * Dolby Stereo In Select Theaters * © Copyright MCMXC The Walt Disney Company and Amblin Entertainment * Amblin Entertainment * Touchstone Pictures * Distributed By Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Co., Inc. Cameos The cartoon characters that make cameos appearances in this short include: *Mickey Mouse *Clarabelle Cow *Pinocchio *Ariel from The Little Mermaid *Droopy Trivia *The title card at the start of the short states that it was made in 1947, the year Who Framed Roger Rabbit was set in. *The version of the short on video is just a tad shorter than the one seen in theaters. The scene where Roger's coaster car goes out of the frame has been scissored a bit. However, this was done in order to make the gag work better. *Shooting gallery prizes not only include Mickey Mouse, but also Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman. *When Roger is throwing stuff out of Baby Herman's baby carriage, he tosses out a bottle, a rattle, a teddy bear, a ball, a safety pin, a rolling pin, a pistol (which fires), a box of cigars, two fluffy dice, an axe, TNT, a Mickey Mouse Club hat, a book titled The Disney Look, a bowling ball, a bear trap, an anvil, a rubber tire, a bottle with a skull motif, a kitchen sink, and a copy of Play-Toon magazine. **The rattle Roger threw out of the baby carriage is the exact same one from the previous Roger Rabbit short, Tummy Trouble. *The small billboard poster in the opening shot is a reference to the name change of The Great Mouse Detective, which was originally titled "Basil of Baker Street". *Originally a special in-joke was planned. It was to have taken place when Roger and Baby Herman reached the top of the roller coaster's lift hill. At the top would have been a intersection with a traffic light that turned red, pausing their train. At this point, the "Long Car" was have zoomed through the intersection in front of them. Riding in this train was supposed to have been every single animated character that has ever appeared in a Disney film. Mickey and Minnie were to have been seated in the front car, while Monstro the Whale from Pinocchio and Chernabog would have been towering over everyone from seats at the very back. Disney animators worked for weeks to get this brief flash of a scene just right. Ancient model sheets were pulled from the studio's animation research library to make sure every single character looked perfect. Whether each character should go on the train was endlessly debated. However, despite all the effort put into the gag, it had to eventually be cut. If the "Long Car" zoomed through the scene as fast as it was originally supposed to, none of the audience would have been able to recognize any of the characters. But if it was slowed down, it threw off the frantic pace of the rest of the short. So the joke was left on the cutting room floor. *This short was the center of some disputes. Michael Eisner wanted it to proceed Dick Tracy. Steven Spielberg wanted it to be shown before Arachnophobia. It ended up preceding Dick Tracy. *This is the only Roger Rabbit short to not be included on the home video release of the film it originally accompanied. *This was the only one of the three Roger Rabbit shorts to get a PG rating. The given reason takes place in the bull scene where Roger lands head first in manure and Baby Herman grabs the bull by his groin, thinking it is a balloon (albeit it was hidden by the balloon). This could be the possible reason why it was released by Touchstone Pictures instead of Walt Disney Pictures. However, it was the only Disney animated short to be rated PG until 2014's Monsters University sequel short Party Central. *This short was filmed at Disney MGM Studios in 1989. Home video releases VHS * Dick Tracy * The Best of Roger Rabbit Laserdisc * The Best of Roger Rabbit DVD * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Vista Series Blu-ray * Who Framed Roger Rabbit: 25th Anniversary Edition Gallery Rollercoasterrabbit1.jpg 1990-rollercoaster-2.jpg Tumblr_lmlaanhFg51qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Rollercoasterrabbit3.jpg Rollercoasterrabbit4.jpg Rollercoasterrabbit6.jpg 1990-rollercoaster-4.jpg Rollercoasterrabbit2.jpg 1990-rollercoaster-3.jpg|"Curses. Foiled again." Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:1990 films Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Animated shorts Category:Films Category:PG-rated films